


FE Fates/if - What if Corrin had a dream about Hoshido?

by Skybeat8



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybeat8/pseuds/Skybeat8
Summary: What if Corrin remembered a small part of their past of Hoshido in the form of a dream?  Would their actions be any different than in the actual games?  Find out in this alternative depiction of the first 5 chapters of FE:Fates/if. [F!Corrin-focused.]
Kudos: 11





	FE Fates/if - What if Corrin had a dream about Hoshido?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a very fleshed out prompt, F!Corrin focused.  
This is a what-if story about if Corrin remembered her past a tiny bit in the form of a dream and the events that change/occur because of it.  
Prompts was based on recurring dreams; some details were inspired from the Fates Drama-CDs Volumes 1-2.

_“Big brother, faster! Faster!” A little girl squealed in delight as four children played within a beautiful garden. She was riding on the back of a boy who had a brown ponytail with red and white clothes. She and her “big brother” was chasing a girl with red hair with a similar clothes as the brown-haired boy. There was also a gray-haired boy with a small bun and white and blue clothes that was piggy-back riding on the red-haired girl. They were all chasing and laughing about in the garden while a black-haired woman was holding a smaller pink-haired baby. The woman sat next to a man with long black and white hair and a gentle smile as the children played peacefully. Pink petals, warm blue skies, and a gentle breeze encompassed their day as the children played within a garden with a small koi pond and large cherry blossom tree… _

* * *

Corrin woke up to the same dream that had appeared every night. A dream of a beautiful land of warm pink flowers and a family she never knew other than her dreams. The flowers reminded her of the pink necklace she always had held close to her since she was young. She didn’t know where the necklace came from, but she always had this feeling that it was very important to her. Corrin clenched her necklace to make sure she was awake, and surely enough, she was.

“What the…. That same dream again …, ” Corrin sighed, “What do they mean… Who are those people…. I wish I knew… I wish there was an actual place where the sky was bright blue and where there was pink flowers. They were so pretty in my dream… Father would be displeased to hear that I still have these dreams. He would probably punish me for even uttering a thing about them too.”

Corrin only sighed and went to go change into her normal attire, all while hiding her pink necklace. She went out to be greeted by her servants, Jakob and Felicia. They greeted her good morning despite the pitch black sky and she was informed that her siblings, were coming today.

“My siblings are coming? What for?” Corrin inquired as she sat down at the parlor near the front door to wait for her siblings’ arrival.

"Well, it seems that Lord Xander has some important news for you, Lady Corrin,” Jakob replied.

“I see… I’ll just have to wait for them all then,” Corrin merely murmured while sipping a cup of tea that Jakob had poured for her.

* * *

After the arrival of Corrin’s Nohrian siblings and they had their breakfast meal, Xander and Corrin got to training. After her fight with Xander was over, she was informed that she was able to go to the main castle in the capitol to see King Garon, her father. She loved her siblings and father, but sometimes she would have doubts. The dream she had every night made her hesitate occasionally. She recalled the time she was younger and had told Garon of a dream she had: the same dreams that appeared every night. She recalled what she said and the consequences that came from it afterwards.

_“Father! I had a dream last night!” Corrin said during dinner. _

_“What was it about, Corrin?” King Garon inquired, merely curious of what his adoptive daughter had to say. _

_“I had this dream… where I was playing with some kids in this really pretty garden outside! And the funny part was… the sky was bright blue! The trees were filled with pink flowers! The weather felt so warm! Is such a place possible to visit one day Father?” Corrin asked. _

_Instead of responding or musing upon her dream, King Garon merely stood up and declared, “Corrin. Never utter those words again. Such a place is unrealistic. That sort of place belongs to barbarians.” He turned to his retainer, Iago and said, “Iago. See to Corrin’s punishment that she shall receive 20 lashings before going to bed tonight.” _

_Mortified, all of Corrin’s siblings protested in not punishing her for something she merely dreamt. Xander and Camilla protested and wagered while Leo was trying to calm down the young Elise who cried after hearing what their father had to say. King Garon did not waver however. “Silence. All of you. She will be punished for uttering heresy. If you do not desire a similar punishment, then cease your quibbling this instant.” _

_All of Corrin’s siblings stayed silent or cried more as Corrin was dragged away by some of King Garon’s guards and Iago to receive her punishment. She was scared as she was forced to be lashed with a riding crop on her bottom 20 times. She screamed and screamed. She cried constantly from the moment her first lashing was incurred to the moment she was able to go to bed. _

She swore never to utter that dream again in front of anyone, not even the siblings she loved so dearly in fear of being punished far worse than a mere 20 lashings.

* * *

When she arrived in Castle Krakenburg, she met her father once more, a man she feared and respected at the same time. She was instructed to execute Hoshidan soldiers, but because of her compassion and naivety, she did not have the heart to do so. Instead, Leo “executed” them and then got them out of the castle to retreat to their homeland. She was then sent out to a fortress with a man named Hans to observe and see if a fortress on the border of the two countries was being occupied or not.

Upon visiting the fortress with Hans and Gunter, she noticed that there were Hoshidan soldiers stationed there and was about to turn back when Hans started mauling them. She pleaded for them to stop, but to no avail. She ended up having to fight Hoshidan soldiers and eventually lost Gunter during the skirmish because of Hans. After the conflict, she also fell into the same fate as Gunter, falling into the Bottomless Canyon to be never seen again.

* * *

_An endless void…. Lilith saving her… The Astral Plane? So many things that were new to her. But what did they all mean?_

Corrin woke up to find herself captured by the same Hoshidan soldiers that was originally to be executed way back in Castle Krakenburg. She recalled them being known as Kaze and Rinkah. The two of them argued a bit before informing her that she would be taken to the royal palace in the capital of Hoshido. She sweated in fear. Fear of execution for trespassing and breaking the treaty between the two countries. As Corrin was being taken to the capital, she noticed something. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds. The trees were vibrant with pink flowers everywhere. The gentle winds tickled her cheeks. She could not help but smile a bit.

"This place… is just like my dreams… the same one that haunted me every night…," Corrin said in amazement as she looked around her new surroundings. She turned to the green-haired ninja, Kaze, and asked a question, "This place… this place is Hoshido, right?"

Kaze nodded and replied, "That is correct Lady Corrin. This place is the capital of the kingdom of Hoshido, a land bountiful of lush beauty and harmony. Why do you ask?"

Corrin hesitated, but felt a bit at ease as they headed closer to the castle. She wondered what would be in store for her. Perhaps she could ask about the dream she had. She wasn’t sure what to believe in at the moment, but she was ready for death if it meant being at peace in such a lovely place. She decided to speak up and reply to Kaze’s question. “I only ask because… This place reminds me of a dream I keep having. A dream that haunts me every night I suppose you can say. It’s not a bad dream, but a very pleasant one. Growing up, I was never really allowed to say anything about my dream, so I assumed this place wasn’t real. I’m glad I was wrong and learned that this place was real. I’m a bit relieved now to be honest. Thank you for clarifying for me, Kaze.”

Kaze and Rinkah blinked at Corrin in amazement. From what Kaze examined, Corrin didn’t recall anything of Hoshido up until that prior reply of hers, but hearing that was something that might truly prove she was the missing princess of Hoshido. The trio moved forward towards the capitol to where Castle Shirasagi was.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the palace, Corrin was expecting the worst: torture or execution for trespassing and breaking the non-agression treaty between Hoshido and Nohr. She wasn’t sure what else to say, she was mesmerized by the scenery. It was just like her dreams that appeared every night. She was now at the steps of the castle entrance, bracing herself for the worst. She didn’t know what was in store for her, but she would only expect the worst.

When they all arrived at the entrance of the throne room, she was tense. She had some questions to ask aside from her expected punishment. She wondered about the people in her dreams. She wondered about the garden in her dreams as well. Was it all make-believe or something else? Now that she had been exposed to Hoshido a bit, she had her doubts that her dreams was just make believe, but she had to confirm.

“I’ll take whatever punishment I’m given… I did intrude in their lands after all. But… I need to know. Who are the people in my dreams? Is the garden in my dreams a real place?” Corrin thought to herself as she was entering the throne room. Thoughts of anything else did not come to mind.

Once inside the throne room, the trio was greeted by a brown-haired man donned in red and white. They seemed familiar to Corrin, but still, she feared for the worst. She knew that Hoshido was the sworn enemy of Nohr, but she did not know of what would come to her. Kaze greeted the man, revealing them to be Prince Ryoma.

“Did…did you just say Lord Ryoma?”, Corrin asked Kaze.

Rinkah nodded and introduced her to him, “Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma.”

Corrin was getting nervous and clenched her chest. “I understand.”

Ryoma looks at Corrin in curiosity. He held no animosity or anger at her. But yet, Corrin was still afraid.

“What are you waiting for? If you’re going to execute me, please get on with it. But if you do, I have one request of you…” Corrin said calmly, as if she was going to accept her fate.

Before anyone could say anything else, the direction of everyone’s attention shifted to a lady with long dark hair as she entered the room.

“I can’t believe it’s really you…” the lady said as she stepped closer to Corrin.

“I’m sorry… Do we know each other?” Corrin asked. Despite her question, she did find her somewhat familiar. This woman reminded her of the woman in her dreams.

“Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!” the woman said as she embraced Corrin into a hug, relieved with tears of joy as she was finally reunited with her long lost daughter.

“Huh…? Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible…" Corrin found herself saying.

“Oh, my poor Corrin. It’s a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again!” Queen Mikoto exclaimed as she continued to embrace her daughter.

“Me..? Your daughter…? Could that… explain my dreams and my necklace then…” Corrin murmured.

This quickly caught the attention of Ryoma and Mikoto both. Determined to see their family united with them, they decided to press on.

“Dream? Necklace? What are you talking about, my sweet child?” Mikoto asked as she decided to let Corrin go so she could speak.

“Well…” Corrin said as she took out her cherry blossom-shaped necklace, “Ever since I was a child… I always had this necklace. I was never really knew where it came from, but I had this feeling that it was important to me, so I always kept it close and away from my family.”

Ryoma smiled a bit, as he recognized the small pink pendant. He wanted to say something, but decided to let his sister continue instead.

“But not only that, but I had this dream… A dream that haunts- No. Appears every night without fail. For the longest time, I believed it was a fantasy, but after coming here… I’ve begun doubting myself about who I am. I… Always thought I was a weak princess of Nohr who was locked away in a fortress with weird dreams. Dreams of beautiful blue skies… warm weather… an unfamiliar group of children playing with me… and pink petals gently falling as we played. There was also a woman holding a baby and a man sitting next to her. They would laugh and smile as we played. We would all laugh and play in this small garden. I can recall everything in that dream all too well to the point of recreating it in a picture…”

Mikoto’s tears continued as she realized that the girl in front of her was very much her long lost daughter. Ryoma was also in awe and wanted to embrace her right that moment from joy.

“Did… Did you want to draw this ‘garden’ that you spoke of? I believe we can track down which one you’re talking about if we knew what it looked like.” Mikoto asked Corrin all while holding in her excitement.

Corrin nodded with a small smile, “Yes please. I’d like to be able to see for myself the garden that appears in my dreams every night if possible… I’m sorry for saying this but… I don’t really know if you’re the people in my dreams or not… but I might get a better idea of who I am if I do.”

Mikoto and Ryoma felt a little disheartened upon hearing that, but at the very least, they had hopes. Hopes of their beloved Corrin returning to them. Mikoto ordered a nearby servant to gather up some drawing utensils that Corrin could use to draw out her dreams. Ryoma suggested that they move to the counsel room, which was nearby, so that they could all sit down for a bit while she drew. Everyone agreed with his suggestion and so they all moved to the nearby counsel room.

Once they arrived at the counsel room, the utensils were already at the table, ready to be used. Mikoto gestured for Corrin to sit down, and Corrin sat down, still skeptical of the whole thing. Then she started drawing and drawing. As the drawing came to life, Ryoma, Mikoto, and Kaze started to recognize the garden where Corrin’s dreams was located. They all let Corrin continue drawing until she felt content and showed the group the picture.

“This is the garden I had dreams about. I’m not sure if it’s really here in this castle, but I have a feeling it’s here in this country at least.” Corrin said as she showed the drawing to everyone. In the picture, was a garden with a large tree with pink flowers, a small pond with fish, and children playing in it. There was a couple with a baby on the porch nearby watching them. The people in the picture looked familiar to Ryoma and Mikoto.

“I believe I know exactly where this garden is Corrin. We could go there right --” Ryoma said before a samurai rushed in, interrupting them.

“Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We’re under attack from the north!”

Ryoma’s eyes grew wide as he heard the news, “No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!” 

“Yes, milord. I’ve been told that they’re working to help evacuate the villagers,” the soldier reported.

“Very well. We’ll need to provide support. I’ll leave immediately. Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes,” Ryoma said with determined eyes towards his sister.

* * *

After battling monsters called “Faceless” and reuniting with her sisters, Hinoka and Sakura, Corrin was heading back to the castle to meet up with Mikoto again to meet her younger brother, Takumi. The other purpose was to continue the meeting they had earlier prior to their interruption. Corrin didn’t know what to expect of her siblings. Hinoka was overjoyed to see younger sister unharmed after all these years, but saddened by her memory loss. Sakura didn’t know what to think because she was but a baby when Corrin was kidnapped, so she was extremely shy around Corrin. Corrin couldn’t fault Sakura’s actions, because she herself was still a little lost on the whole ordeal. What was to become of her once they returned to Castle Shirasagi?

Once Corrin and her siblings all arrived at Castle Shirasagi, she was given a rude awakening by her newly-reacquainted brother, Takumi. She wasn’t welcomed warmly like how Ryoma or Hinoka was, or treated with shyness like Sakura. No, she was treated like scum by her “younger” brother Takumi. Just as she originally expected when she first entered the kingdom of Hoshido.

“I don’t know who you are, but I don’t like you. Go back to wherever you slithered from, Nohrian scum,” were the words that were uttered out of Takumi’s mouth.

Corrin’s expected this much from someone who barely knew her. She stayed silent on the matter, knowing that she might have to go back. Her only string of hope for her life is a drawing of a dream. A dream that sounded delusional to her at best.

“Takumi! Apologize to her at once! This is your long lost sister, Corrin! She’s finally returned to us and this is what you have to say to her?!” Ryoma shouted at Takumi in clear disappointment.

Takumi refused to take back his words. “You expect me to believe this stranger whose obviously been raised in Nohr to be my sister? Are you serious?! She could be an enemy spy for all we know! I bet that she doesn’t even know any of us! I love and trust you, Hinoka, and Sakura because I’ve grown up with you and you’re my family, but this… this stranger here? No. Not over my dead body.”

Takumi sort of reminded Corrin of both Leo and the gray-haired boy in her dreams. He was prickly to strangers, but caring to his loved ones. In the dreams, the gray-haired boy loved his family very much but hated the idea of strangers. She could recall that much. Corrin wondered if Takumi was the same boy from her dreams. She had a feeling that all of the royal siblings of Hoshido was familiar, but she had to know for sure. A sense of unease still laid abound in her heart.

Hinoka and Ryoma huffed and sighed in disappointment respectively, and decided to let Mikoto and the meeting do the talking instead. All of Hoshidan siblings and Corrin headed to the counsel room, where Mikoto was waiting for them. Once they arrived, everyone took their seats and Mikoto began to speak.

“My children… We have long awaited the return of my daughter and your sister, Corrin. She is here now and while she cannot recall all of her memories… she has clung to one special memory in her heart in the form of a dream. A dream that has constantly visited her every night without fail. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

Corrin nodded. “Y-yes. That’s right, Queen Mikoto. For years, I thought that I was plagued with an unusual dream that had no bearings to where I was raised from. This dream… was a place that seemed surreal to me. I was in a place that I felt very warm and happy in. I’m not sure how to explain it but it was completely different than in the environment that I grew up in. I care for the family that raised me in Nohr but everyone shunned my dreams that I had every night,” she said as she took out her necklace from inside her collar and continued.

Hinoka and Ryoma recognized the pendant that shined on Corrin’s neck. It was a gift from their late father, King Sumeragi, before the day he was killed by King Garon. The three of them had the necklace crafted for Corrin so that she would look nice for the peace conference in Cheve that never occurred. It was a special necklace that was a one of a kind.

“I felt so conflicted that I had to hide whatever was related to that dream. From my pendant on my chest to even a single word of that dream. I felt afraid at times whenever that dream of mine came up. I’m not sure why, but I felt that during the time I was in Nohr… I thought my dreams… were a taboo. I remember being punished for mentioning it in front of my father once. It was a severe and painful reminder that I was never to utter anything related to my dreams again.”

The siblings all had different reactions to her tale, Ryoma and Hinoka was angered, Sakura was sad and empathetic while Takumi was stoic and unchanged. Mikoto, however, was heartbroken upon hearing this all happening to her dear child.

Corrin decided to talk about the contents of the dream while she held the picture she drew earlier. “My dream… was about me playing with some kids in a garden. There was also a couple with gentle smiles holding a baby. The garden had a large tree full of pink flowers and a little pond with fish in it. The petals would fall across the beautiful blue skies and a gentle breeze would caress everyone. It was a wonderful yet mysterious dream to me because I did not know of the people or the location in the dream for as long as I can remember.”

As she was talking, all the royals recognized themselves in the picture, even Takumi and Sakura, who were the youngest of the group. Ryoma smiled as he saw himself with his old ponytail while carrying Corrin on his back. Hinoka grinned while tears fell onto her cheeks as she saw herself carrying Takumi on her back as a kid. Takumi was in mere disbelief as he looked at the picture because he recognized that hair-style of his when he was younger. Despite not being old enough at the time to even recall the event, Sakura recognized that she was the baby in the picture. Everyone had recognized that it was Queen Mikoto and the late King Sumeragi as the happy couple in the picture holding the small baby Sakura. The royals looked at the picture with great reminiscence before looking back at the now silent Corrin.

To break the silence, Ryoma decided to speak up. “Corrin. We all recognize that picture. It was of an old memory we all shared, playing in the garden near your old room actually! I’m glad you remember us all so fondly, even if we were not with you for a long time. Let us all go to the garden that you've been thinking about all this time now! Shall we?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, some reluctant more than others, and got up to head to the small garden where they all once played together. The younger siblings were in slight hesitation while the older ones were in excitement over Corrin’s reactions. Mikoto walked by Corrin’s side to make sure she was heading in the right direction, as the castle was very large and easy to get lost in. Corrin was both nervous and excited. She didn’t know what to expect when she would get there. Would it be as lush and beautiful as it once was or would it be merely a fleeting memory?

* * *

Once the group arrived at the garden, Corrin took into the scenery of the garden. Unchanged and as beautiful as her dreams. She couldn’t believe her eyes. All this time, she believed that the garden was a dream and nothing more. However she was standing right in that same garden she played within her dreams. The same garden that she held hopes for during her times of fear in Nohr. She loved her family in Nohr, but being in Hoshido felt different. It gave a warm feeling that could only make her smile.

“This place feels so familiar… even if it’s my first time physically being here ...,” Corrin murmured while she was looking at the scenery of the garden in deep nostalgia. Her dreams were of a warm solace in Nohr when it involved her father, King Garon.

“That’s because you have been here, Corrin. You’re my sister, and a member of this family. You may not remember it, but your heart does. Your dreams prove it. Your heart has been holding onto the fact that you’ve always been a Hoshidan princess this entire time.” Ryoma said, now with ease in his face. He wanted her to remember the good times they had, however brief it was. He wanted his younger sister back into their lives for good.

Corrin unable to hold back their emotions, fell to their knees and sobbed. She sobbed for a while. Hinoka and Ryoma helped calm her down with pats and reassurance. Sakura was crying a little too, from the emotions that was drawn upon from the moment. Mikoto soothed Sakura’s tears, but was also crying a little as well. Takumi on the other hand scoffed silently to give some respect for the moment, but still didn’t trust Corrin. He could not deny that her presence made his family happy, but he was not one to be swayed easily.

* * *

After calming down, everyone was dismissed to go back to their regular duties or activities while Mikoto and Corrin left to go to her old room. She was surprised that the garden that she played in was right outside her room, making the trip very easy. Once they arrived at Corrin’s room, Mikoto started introducing her to the various parts of her room.

“Welcome back, Corrin! This is your old room,” Mikoto introduced Corrin to her old room.

Corrin looked around her room, filled with confusion as the room felt unfamiliar to her. She saw the small toys that were littered about in a corner of the room, the drawings decorating part of the walls, and shelves filled with all sorts of scrolls. She spent time with Mikoto by asking questions pertaining to her room.

“And what’s this?” Corrin asked. “Oh! That’s a picture you drew when you were a little girl. This is your father, this is me, and that’s you. It’s so cute!” Mikoto recalled as she answered her daughter’s question with eagerness.

Corrin sighed as she wasn’t able to recall any of the memories explained before her. She couldn’t really grasp the situation other than that the garden she dreamt of was real and that it was in the Hoshidan Kingdom. She was still trying to grasp the idea that she was even raised in Hoshido when she could only recall being in Nohr her whole life.

“We couldn’t bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up. You’ve grown so much. I can’t believe how beautiful you are!” Mikoto continued.

“...I’m afraid I still don’t remember anything,” Corrin said with remorse. Mikoto could only respond with surprise as Corrin continued. “I…I just don’t know how to respond to your stories. I do believe I could be your child… But… I’m just not sure of what to believe anymore”

“I understand, Corrin. Please don’t worry about it.” Mikoto said to soothe her child of concerns.

“I’m so sorry. Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don’t feel anything…” Corrin murmured apologetically.

“Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I’m sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again,” Mikoto said to the now quiet Corrin before continuing, “For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll through the garden again. You’ll be safe here.”

Corrin nodded and Mikoto left her to figure things out for herself.

* * *

Corrin wandered about the castle. She strolled through the garden she cherished for a while before deciding to explore other parts of the castle. She didn’t know where she would take herself, but she was just glad to get some time to herself. While she was exploring, she heard something that caught her attention. Without even thinking, Corrin wandered closer and closer to the source of her curiosity. When she finally reached the source, she saw a girl with long light blue hair, singing at a lake.

“Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."

Corrin moves closer towards the mysterious girl who was singing, captivated by her song. The girl notices someone and stops to turn around.

“Er, hello. I’m sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There is something about that song captivated me…” Corrin said nervously.

“You must be Princess Corrin.” Corrin only nodded with confirmation

“Yes. And you are?” “I’m Azura. A former princess of Nohr,” Azura stated calmly.

Corrin was a bit puzzled upon hearing the “former” part, so she decided to get a clarification. “Former? I don’t understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…”

Azura interrupted Corrin to correct her, “I’m afraid I’ve been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn’t as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we’ve both been hostages for most of our lives…”

Corrin felt guilty upon hearing her and felt the need to apologize, “Gods…I’m so sorry.”

Azura smiled a bit to continue, “No, it’s OK. I may technically be a hostage, but I’ve lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter.”

Corrin was a bit perplexed when she heard this. “Does she? Hmm…”

“Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?”

“No. I just don’t know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don’t feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do most of my blood siblings-who I’ve just met.”

Azura pondered a moment before responding, “I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I’d feel the same way.”

Driven from slight curiosity, posed a question, “Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?”

Azura didn’t even hesitate as she replied, “No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not.”

Corrin was speechless as she heard Azura’s answer.

Azura decided to ask a question in return. “ So, Corrin…what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. For now, I’m just going to spend some time thinking.”

* * *

A week has passed since the day the day Corrin arrived in Hoshido. She was still unsure of herself, but she did feel more comfortable in the garden and her room. Ryoma, Hinoka, and Mikoto were still trying to ease her into the family by talking about the times she did recall via her dreams. Sakura managed to get along with Corrin, but was still very shy towards her. Azura held some conversations to talk about life in Hoshido occasionally when they met. Takumi had slowly accepted the fact that Corrin was possibly his sister, but he still had some very small doubts. Because of this, he decided to talk to his mother about it.

A few nights before the festival, Takumi approached Mikoto to talk to about Corrin. Takumi was the only sibling who did not get along with Corrin still, and had even believed that they were not worthy of the Fujin Yumi because of these feelings of conflict. Perhaps it was jealousy that consumed him because the attention that he got from his older siblings was now being reverted towards Corrin instead. However, after an eventful slaughter of unexpected Faceless, Takumi and Mikoto did make up, which lead to a conversation between the two.

“Now, there is something I want to talk about.” Takumi said towards Mikoto.

Surprised, Mikoto asked, “What is it, Takumi?”

Takumi said after some consideration, “I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Why Corrin doesn’t remember anything other than that one dream.”

Mikoto was surprised to hear her son address this issue when he was the most distant towards Corrin. She still decided to hear him out. “It’s just a thought, but maybe Nohr did something to her. That’s why her other memories won’t return to her,” Takumi surmised.

“What do you mean by ‘something?’,” Mikoto asked.

“I don’t know... It’s just a theory, but what if you have Corrin sit on the Hoshidan throne? It reveals a person’s true form and heart, right? If you have her sit on it, she might come to remember the rest of her memories,” Takumi proposed.

Mikoto was surprised on Takumi’s proposal on the matter. She never considered the idea that Corrin’s memories would be manipulated or having her sit on the throne. “I see… It seems like we should give it a try.”

Hearing her approval, Takumi displayed a big grin and cheered a “Yes!”

“Of course, I’ll do so! And now I’m truly happy.” Mikoto could only smile at her son’s delight. She was truly happy to see her son taking an interest in reuniting the family.

Takumi’s expression turned from that of joy to slight surprise up upon her remark. She merely smiled, “To think you were so concerned about Corrin. Thank you very much Takumi."

“Uh… Well… It was nothing of it,” Takumi muttered all while blushing.

“Ahaha. Is that so? It’s just like you,” Mikoto said with a smile before continuing, “But there is also something I want to talk to you about.”

Caught by surprise, Takumi recomposed himself. “What is it?”

“If it’s alright with you, I want you to refer to Corrin as your sister from now on,” Mikoto requested.

Takumi contemplated about for a moment before responding, “... I’ll think about it.”

After that, the two of them returned to their rooms and was preparing for the upcoming festival.

* * *

On the morning of the festival, Mikoto had summoned Corrin alone in the throne room. Mikoto took this chance to take Takumi’s suggestion and have Corrin sit on the castle throne. Corrin, however, was still a bit lost in some aspects. She was lost despite being treated so well within the castle. She wasn’t overwhelmed persay, but she did feel as though something was wrong with her. Both women in that room were prepared for something.

Delighted to see her daughter after some time, she greeted Corrin. “You look as if you’re feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin. Are you getting used to Hoshido yet?”

“Greetings, Queen Mikoto. I’m doing better, but I still have many questions. At the very least, I have a few answers now. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think,” Corrin nodded and replied after greeting her “mother”.

Mikoto could only hope for the best outcome possible of being with “Of course, Corrin. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better. This may be a bit sudden but I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?”

Corrin was surprised at the sudden request her “mother” put out. “Huh…? Why would I do that?”

“You see... This throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps…” Mikoto said somewhat nervously.

Upon hearing this, Corrin felt threatened. “Wait… Do you not trust me? Do you think I’m under some kind of Nohrian spell?”

Seeing her daughter’s reaction, Mikoto quickly decided to correct the misunderstanding. “No! It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories… If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings…”

Corrin sighed a little in relief after hearing Mikoto’s explanation. “I see… I’m sorry for my outburst… I… I honestly don’t feel comfortable with the idea of sitting on the throne, seeing as it’s meant for the King or Queen of Hoshido… However if it might help me clear what anxieties around the two of us… I don’t see any reason not to.”

Delighted to hear Corrin’s reply, Mikoto smiled and walked her to the throne. “Please, just sit down right there. Nothing more.”

Corrin felt nervous as she approached the throne. Was it appropriate for her to even sit on the throne? Even with the Queen’s permission? She could only dreaded the idea before sitting down. She put her sword down before sitting on the throne. Once she sat down, she felt nothing at first. Moments later, a surge thoughts or memories struck her, her head started to hurt, and she felt like she was losing control. A dark purple mist surrounded her head as she was struggling.

* * *

Ryoma and the others had just arrived to see their sister in agony as she sat on the throne. Purple mist surrounded her head, and Mikoto was trying to call out to her. Corrin was now screaming in agony from the pain that emitted from the mysterious mist. One could see claws starting to appear for her hands as she held onto the arms of the throne. She was starting to transform into that of a dragon. Tears were evident in her eyes, as she was struggling to control herself.

Azura seeing this, started singing a requiem and provide a means to get rid of the purple mist surrounding Corrin and hopefully turn her back to normal.

“You are the ocean's gray waves ♪”

Corrin continued to roar, and struggle within the confines of the throne, refusing to let go of it.

“Yet the waters ever change ♪”

Ryoma and the others pleaded for Azura to stop, however she kept going as it was working.

Corrin was slowly calming down, despite the tears that dripped down her cheeks.

“Flowing like time… ♪ The path is yours to climb… ♪ ”

Eventually, Azura’s song did calm Corrin down, which made the purple mist disappear from Corrin. Corrin fell unconscious due to the trauma, and was immediately tended to by Sakura and Hinoka. Ryoma and the other siblings had a small impromptu meeting with Mikoto to discuss about what just happened.

“Mother… what just happened here? Why was Corrin sitting on the throne?” Ryoma started asking Mikoto right away. He was concerned for Corrin as this was a ceremonial festival to re-introduce her back as the second Princess of Hoshido. However, the star of the festival was now lying unconscious from who knows what.

"Well you see….” Mikoto was about to say before Takumi interjected.

“Corrin was sitting at the throne at my request. I thought that… it would be a good idea for her to sit on the throne because what if the Nohrians did something to her. I mean, if you take into consideration about that dream of hers… you know that she definitely has a strong memory here,” Takumi said before pointing to Corrin. “There’s no way any spy could exactly recreate what we looked like from 10 years ago as well as the garden with such accuracy. My point is that I thought it would be a good idea for Corrin to try sitting on the throne so that she could perhaps recall the rest of her memories since the only one she really remembers is from that dream of hers. But…. I didn’t expect this to happen… ”

Taking into consideration of what Takumi said and Mikoto nodding in agreement to his statement, Ryoma decided to take their word for it. However, he was still puzzled by what had happened and decided to ask Mikoto what happened aside from why Corrin was sitting on the throne. “Mother. What exactly happened here? I understand that Corrin was to sit on the throne and hopefully regain her memories, but as we saw, something else occurred…”

Mikoto sighed and started her recollection, “When Corrin sat down on the throne, she started crying and then it looked like she had sudden head trauma. Afterwards, that purple mist started surrounding her head. Then you all came in and saw the rest…. I have a feeling that Corrin’s memories was truly manipulated by extremely strong Nohrian Magic…”

Mikoto paused a moment to think about what could happen to her daughter. Would she be alright? Would her memories recover? And what of the mist that was surrounding her? What was that? Only time could tell because no one would have figured otherwise.

“Ugh…. Where am I…?” A groggy voice could be heard. The siblings and Mikoto turned to the source of the voice, Corrin.

“Oh thank goodness you’re awake, Corrin!” Mikoto said as all approached towards the tired princess. Ryoma and Takumi looked a bit relieved, Sakura and Hinoka were holding both of Corrin’s hands to help her up, and Mikoto felt so relieved. “Are you ok my sweet child?”

“I’m… not sure… my head feels dizzy but… I think I can manage for now, Queen Mikoto,” Corrin said with a weary face.

“Do you remember who we are? Did you regain any of your memories?” Mikoto asked anxiously.

“I know you are all very important people to me… but the only thing I could recall is… that someone died in front of me when I was small… and that there were hundreds of arrows aimed at him. I can’t recall anything else… But I definitely know you’re all very important people to me. I’m sorry I cannot recall anything else for now,” Corrin said with a saddened expression on her face.

Hinoka handed Corrin the blade that was laying down at the throne before consoling her, “It’s ok Corrin. It’ll take time, but we’re all glad you’re back with us. Let’s get ready for the ceremony! It’s your big debut after all.”

Just then, Yukimura, Mikoto’s advisor, came in. “Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin.” Mikoto, turned around to greet her advisor. “Thank you Yukimura. Corrin, you probably don’t remember him, but this is Yukimura. He’s one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!”

Yukimura merely blushed from Mikoto’s introduction, “You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin.”

Mikoto smiled as she turned back to Corrin to discuss the reason for the festival and ceremony. “I’d like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?”

Yukimura nodded, “Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza.”

“Excellent. Thank you. Corrin, I’ve arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura and Ryoma first, but I’ll meet you at the plaza soon,” Mikoto said to Corrin and the other Hoshidan siblings.

Hinoka and Sakura were delighted to take their sister around the town square while Takumi was a little bit amused. Takumi was a little weary, but he was able to trust his sister after what had happened.

“We’d be happy to show her around. Thank you, Mother,” Hinoka thanked Mikoto.

Mikoto turned to Azura and asked, “Azura, do you mind going with them as well?”

Azura merely nodded, “Not at all. It would be my pleasure.”

Corrin smiled as she become a bit excited from the idea of going around a festival. “Thank you, Azura.”

“Of course, Corrin.” Azura smiled back in return.

“I can’t wait to show you around! I think you’ll l-love it here.” Sakura said with nervous excitement.

“Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea. I can’t wait to see what’s around the festival you’ve all been talking about.” Corrin said.

While Corrin was talking to her sisters, Mikoto asked Takumi something. “Takumi, do you remember what I asked you to do?”

Takumi merely glanced at Corrin before Mikoto spoke to him. He turned around to her and responded, “Rest assured, I haven’t forgotten, mother. And since you did listen to what I asked you to do, I want to return the favor… Thank you again, Mother. And I’m sorry for what happened just now… I didn’t --”

“Shhh.. It’s ok Takumi. You were not at fault. I wanted to just make sure we kept our promise. Thank you as well, Takumi. Now go on with Corrin and your other sisters and have fun at the plaza festival,” Mikoto said to Takumi in a reassuring manner.

Takumi nodded with a grin before he left with Corrin, Hinoka, Sakura, and Azura to go about in the festival. As Corrin was about to leave, Ryoma noticed that her sword was giving off an ominous glow that was somewhat similar to the purple mist that surrounded Corrin earlier...

* * *

Once Corrin and her siblings left, it was just Ryoma, Mikoto, and Yukimura left in the throne room. Mikoto was worried about Corrin after what had happened. Ryoma now felt a little uneasy about the blade Corrin held.

“I hope Corrin is truly OK with all of this…,” Mikoto murmured.

“Indeed… I can’t imagine the position she's in. It’s a lot to process. That said, I think her return is a message from the gods.” Yukimura commented.

“A good message, I hope.” Ryoma nodded.

Yukimura was caught by surprise when he heard that,“Why would you say that?”

“I don’t know…. But after that invasion up north and seeing Corrin’s blade just now, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me.”

Yukimura couldn’t comment much, so he only nodded and decided to send some guards and ninjas to patrol the festival area just in case anything happened.

* * *

Corrin and her siblings were wandering about in the plaza festival, enjoying the stands and the atmosphere. Corrin seemed to be having a lot of fun, even if she was a little bit shaken up from what happened earlier at the throne room. She decided to shake off her unease for now to enjoy the moment. They were eating some sweets at some of the food stands.

“Wow, this is delicious! So soft and chewy, yet warm and delicious…. What is this called?” Corrin asked as she continued to munch on her snacks.

“That’s called a d-dango, which is a sweet Hoshidan rice dumpling that’s cooked before serving... I love the extra colors they have on them… they make them look so good to eat…!” Sakura explained to Corrin.

“Really? They taste really good. I wish they had these back in Nohr.” Corrin said while finishing her dango.

As Corrin and her siblings continued their tour around the plaza, also known as the Square of Flames, she couldn’t help but smile at the warm atmosphere. People bustling about, children laughing and playing, and warm sunny skies to give a wonderful contrast to that of the Nohrian fortress she was so accustomed to her whole life.

“Wow… Everyone’s really friendly here. And it’s so…bright…and open. It’s quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in,” Corrin remarked as she was eating yet another stack of candy.

“I’m glad you like it. Like I said, I’ve always been happy here,” Azura smiled.

“I’m glad you’re adjusting. Just don’t push yourself too hard, ok… Sister.” Takumi begrudgingly said with concern.

“Er… uhm… ok… Thank you… Takumi.” Corrin said with surprise.

“You’re welcome… Sister.” Takumi muttered a little.

Hinoka and Sakura smiled at their interactions between Corrin and Takumi since they were finally getting along together. However, Hinoka noticed that the ceremony was about to begin. She called for everyone to grab their attention.

“All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let’s head to the plaza!” Hinoka called to everyone before they congregated over to the plaza.

* * *

A crowd formed around the center plaza of the Square of flames, where a statue of the First Dawn Dragon stood. At the center in front of the statue, Corrin stood next to Mikoto. The other members of the royal Hoshidan family stood at the side of the statue to watch Corrin’s introduction back into Hoshido.

“Gods… There’s so many people gathered here…” Corrin said nervously.

“Yes! The people have been waiting a long time for your return, Corrin.” Queen Mikoto said with a smile before continuing, “This is the official day of your return, so they have come here to accept you into their hearts.”

“That… sounds nice.” Corrin murmured nervously.

“You don’t have to be nervous. Just be yourself and give them a personal greeting.” Mikoto said reassuringly.

“Be myself…? But I’m not even sure what to say to them…” Corrin felt unsure of herself, trying to figure out how to compose herself in front of all these people while dealing with the minor headache she had from earlier.

“Can you not speak to them as the second princess of Hoshido?” Mikoto asked before frowning a little upon realizing, “... You’re still lost, aren’t you..? Well, there’s no need to push yourself. The time you spent in Nohr was as important to you as was here in Hoshido. However, there’s one truth: You are my beloved daughter. No matter what happens, that will not change. That is the only truth.”

“... I’m not sure if I can accept that as the truth, but… But I think I can stand in front of everyone as your daughter. After everything you did for me in the past few days, it’s the least I can do.” Corrin said with determination.

“Corrin….”

Ryoma stepped in to speak to them, “Mother, now’s a good time to start.”

“Ryoma.. I understand.” Mikoto nodded before turning to her people. “People of Hoshido, today marks the end of a long period of sadness for me. My daughter, second princess of Hoshido, Corrin, has finally returned. She has come home. Now Corrin, let everyone hear your voice.”

Corrin nodded. “Yes, of course.”

However, as she was about to introduce herself, the crowd’s attention was pointed at a hooded figure who was pushing people aside. They were getting closer to the central plaza.

“Huh? Who is that?” Hinoka asked.

“Someone’s making their way towards Corrin and the others.” Takumi noted with concern.

As the mysterious figure approached, Corrin’s blade, Ganglari, glowed the same ominous color as it did earlier at the throne room.

“Corrin’s sword is glowing…!” Ryoma remarked. Ganglari flew from Corrin’s hilt towards the figure.

“!!! That blade is flying towards that man!” Sakura screamed.

Once Ganglari came into contact with that man, the man stabbed the blade into the ground, and a large explosion occurred. People were flung everywhere, many hurt or even killed from the explosion. The sword burst into shards as they aimed for Corrin and Mikoto.

Ryoma and Takumi saw this and shouted towards them both, but before either could act, Corrin pushed her mother behind her, taking the full brunt of the attack. When the shards hit Corrin, they disappeared and she collapsed onto the ground.

Mikoto held Corrin in her arms, crying. “Corrin! Corrin, are you ok?! Speak to me Corrin!”

“M-m-mother…? Is that you…? I’m glad you’re ok…” Corrin said wincingly.

Tears dripped down Mikoto’s face. For the first time, Corrin remembered that they were mother and daughter. “Corrin, please don’t speak! We’ll get help for you right away!”

Her siblings all approached her while the masked figure disappeared without a trace. That’s when they heard Corrin say “Mother” to Mikoto for the first time. She sounded different.

“I’m so glad I was able to come here… To protect my mother… To see all of my siblings have grown up so well… to see my mother smiling for me…. I’m so glad to have seen you all at least once… I’m so glad… I could… remember you all… my dearest family…. Big Brother Ryoma… Big Sister Hinoka… Little Takumi…. And even Little Sakura…. And you too Mother…. I’m… so… glad….” Corrin said before she fell limp and unconscious.

“CORRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” Mikoto sobbed while she held her daughter.

Corrin's injuries were grave, but no one was sure that she would live to see the next day. Sakura and Mikoto immediately started using their festals on Corrin while Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi all started looking for the villain behind the attack.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have reached this point, thank you for reading. I started this off as a one-off from a variety of dreams, and it turned to something with a lot more dialogue than expected.  
Thank you for reading.  
The fate of Corrin is up to interpretation…did she live or die trying to protect Mikoto?  
That, is for you to decide. 
> 
> Actual author's note: Thank you for reading! This is my first published fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it! I might continue this with more chapters in the future, but I'm felt satisfied at the time I posted this.


End file.
